Memories of the Present
by Epsarrow
Summary: A strange man has the power to make a dream the present. Or at least, to make a dream become reality. What happens when the brothers encounter him? What happens when the man attacks? One shot.


**NIGHT HEAD GENESIS**

**Memories of the Present**

* * *

><p>I do not own Night Head Genesis or the characters<p>

Rated T for blah blah blah, etc. xP

By the way. Naoya is my favourite character. He is so adorable! 3

* * *

><p><strong>Naoya POV<strong>

"Nii-san!" Naoya reached out his hand to hold his brother's arm to prevent him from lunging at the leering man in front of them.

Right in front of them, a rather tough looking man stood, his eyes glaring with anger... and distrust. And what else? Was that warning? Threat? Hostility? The aggression was quite powerful. He could sense it.

The power.

His head pounded violently. He grimaced, trying to keep himself standing as he held head with one hand.

The man had approached them, threateningly...

Naturally, Naoto had reacted protectively and with anger.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid?" The man mocked. Tall, muscular, and looking so strong that he appeared almost... bull-like... Naoya knew his brother would be no match - unless he used his powers, which he didn't want him to do.

Out here, they were considered monsters.

Out here, they were feared.

_Silence._Wisely, his brother didn't respond.

"You start this, you end it."

_Why do we attract all the weirdos?_ He wondered, then grimaced and nearly doubled over again as the pain grew in his head. _Why does he feel so powerful?_

He staggered suddenly as his brother was wrenched from his grasp, then thrown across the room. "Nii-san!" He yelled desperately as his brother hit the ground and lay still. He spun to stare at the man who had done this, and flinched violently away from the too close smile.

"You know who I am? Let me show you," his voice sounded demonic.

Red light glowed from the man and Naoya turned to flee, but was too late. His head burst with pain, and he dropped to his knees. A hand grabbed his shoulder and images seared into his brain.

_The whip lashed in to his back. One after the other. It burned through his flesh, opening bloodied welts in his pale skin. He wanted to scream but no sound came out. The pain came, over and over. A boot his his side. He rolled, gasping and coughing. There, above him... His father?_

_It couldn't be!_

_This was supposed to be the a memory of the man who had touched him. This wasn't a memory. He was in his own body. The man standing above him with the belt was his own father. But not exactly. His father's face had never been twisted with such rage before. Never!_

_"Freak," his voice said cruelly. "We wanted normal children. Not weirdos and freaks like you!"_

The belt struck his stomach. He yelped.

"Father!" He gasped.

"You are not my son. Neither of you are," his father hissed. Neither? Naoya turned his head. Naoto lay motionless beside him, covered in blood. Dead  
>"Nii-san!"<p>

The belt lashed him again. He curled in to himself as the rhythmic lashing burned sharper and stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Naoto POV<strong>

When he regained consciousness, he was aware of his brother's desperate yelps of pain.

He shot to his feet, ignoring the throbbing, swaying pain in his head, and saw his brother curled up on the floor. ... Was that blood? His eyes widened with horror. His brother's fragile body was covered in slashes and wounds. He as glowing red.

Naoto didn't stop to wonder why. He ran to his brother and dropped down beside him. As soon as he touched him, the red light glowing around him suddenly flared.

He yelped as he was thrown backwards, pain flooding through him.

_Ughh.._He thought.

His eyes opened slowly. Above him was the man.

_That's_it!

He snapped. He focused all of his powers at the man, suddenly vanquishing him in a flash of white light. His fury was a killer...

_What_happened?

Slowly he raised himself off the ground, grimacing as he stood. His brother had stopped writhing in pain and was now lying unconscious.

"Naoya!" He rushed forward, kneeling beside him and lifting him in to his lap.

His clothing was torn and bleeding through, and Naoto could see the welts beneath the thin layers of fabric. _No!_

"Naoya, I'm sorry!" He whispered, holding his brother as close as he could as though he wished that he could heal him. No. That would be too easy. But he would keep his little brother safe. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Sorry. I kinda fail. Yeah, I'm making this a one shot. I don't really know how this came about. Basically that red-glowing man had a special power which I am currently incapable of explaining. Anyway. I might explain later.<p> 


End file.
